


A Ten-Year Itch

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-08
Updated: 2007-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since our heroes last used the leather sex toys of their youth. Do they still have what it takes?</p><p>~1,600 words. Light R. References to D/s, flogging, and bad!sex. For busaikko's birthday. January 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten-Year Itch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



"On your knees."

The low voice swept up Remus's spine from across the room, a dark threat lacing the words. He braced his hands against the wall as his eyes drifted closed. The anticipation of his lover's thin whip across his back and leather shackles around his wrists made him shiver.

"Are you going to make me ask twice?" the voice added, moving closer until it was only a breath from Remus's ear.

"No," he murmured, almost afraid to speak. It wouldn't do to upset Severus, not tonight. He had promised obedience, sworn to trust him completely. They hadn't indulged in this sort of thing for some time, and Remus could no longer remember why not.

There was freedom in submission to Severus, a pleasure that twisted through Remus's core like the thorn of a rose – sharp, painful, and red as blood. A lifetime of loss had made him a strong man, but in the bedroom, with one command from Severus's lips, he allowed himself to surrender.

He used to do so, at least. But in an attempt to live a _normal _life, away from the patterns of secret meetings, rough sex and bondage that had characterised their early years together, they had given this up. They must have been mad to think they could live out their days together without the clamps, the cock rings, or the role play, Remus thought now with a suppressed smile, letting Severus's commands wash over him. Oh, how he had missed this.

"I said, '_On your knees_,' wolf," Severus murmured, his lips ghosting over Remus's ear and the cool leather of the whip sliding lightly down Remus's bare back.

Remus inhaled deeply, the scent of his lover's arousal filling his nostrils and making his own cock ache. He knew what would happen as soon as he surrendered, kneeling in front of Severus in a gesture of his submission. He would take the lashes across his back as Severus pushed his cock into Remus's mouth, ordering him to suck well or suffer the consequences. His heart beat faster as he turned away from the wall, careful not to raise his eyes to Severus's. He clasped his hands behind his back, swallowing thickly at the thought of feeling Severus's cock over his tongue in just another second, as soon as he knelt, and he bent down to one knee slowly and deliberately, his blood racing and his cock throbbing and –

"Ow."

Severus was silent for a moment. "Ow?" he said at last. "Are you disobeying me, wolf?"

"No, ow. It's just– my knee." Remus rubbed the offending joint and glanced up at Severus apologetically. "Sorry. Bit stiff. Keep going, though," he added. "This is good."

Severus glared at him in annoyance before composing himself again. He unfastened his trousers and stood before Remus, a twisted smile on his lips. "Get it out," he ordered, "and suck it. No hands," he added in a low voice, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip.

Remus ignored the slight cramp in his right knee and settled between Severus's legs, biting at the fabric of his pants as he attempted to get at Severus's cock. It was an old trick of theirs; Remus had always been remarkably good with his mouth, and Severus enjoyed giving him orders that involved keeping his hands clasped firmly behind his back. This had been one of their favourite games.

Well, it would be still, if not for that damned knee. He shifted a bit to ease the pressure on it and inadvertently bit down too hard on the fabric as he tried to move it down Severus's hips.

"Ar!" Severus hollered with a wince, taking a step backward. "Hair!"

"Sorry," said Remus. This wasn't going right. In the old days, when they were thirty-five and just coming into their sexual prime, when there was a war on and sleeping with the enemy was both dangerous and incredibly erotic, Remus would have taken an accidental bite completely in stride, pushing Severus back against the wall and licking and biting at him until he came with a violent shudder.

"You'll pay for that," Severus growled, and Remus's heart leaped. Punishment was a language he understood. He bent his head and gazed down at Severus's boots, shoulders forward and hands still folded behind his back. Truth be told, his wrists were starting to ache a little from lack of movement. He shut that out and waited for the whip to fall across his skin.

He sucked in a sharp breath at the first lash, feeling the pain blossom over his back before dissolving into a thousand tiny points of pleasure, spiking his skin and setting his nerves on fire. A second blow crashed down on him, the thin leather cutting his skin, and then a third. He gasped and struggled not to collapse to the floor, the sweet pain of it bleeding through his body. He waited for the fourth, but it never came.

After a reasonable amount of time, he raised his head and glanced furtively at Severus. "Maybe… more punishment?" he asked hopefully. "I did try to bite your prick off."

But Severus was standing with a scowl on his face, roughly massaging his right shoulder with his left hand. "Silence!" he barked. "I shall decide how much punishment you deserve!" His face turned grave as he attempted to rotate the shoulder a bit.

"All right?" asked Remus, sitting back on his heels.

Severus sighed. "Just this damned shoulder," he muttered.

"Still giving you trouble?"

"No! Just… yes. Sometimes."

"Severus, you really should go back to the Healers. They said it's not unusual for a wizard with so much wand work in his past to develop a bit of arthritis in the wand shoulder…"

"Says the man with the bum knee."

"I'm a werewolf! That's not arthritis."

"Could be."

"Well, it's not. Are you going to whip me some more?"

Severus took a deep breath, shaking out his right arm again and tossing the whip across the room. "No," he said silkily, his Dom persona slipping back into place. "I am going to stand perfectly still while you suck my cock." He reached out and curled a hand around the back of Remus's neck, pulling him forward until his mouth was inches from Severus's groin, and then Severus made to pull his cock free from his pants with his other hand. "And you are going to do it _well_, wolf, or not at all. No biting, no teeth, and you are going to swallow every drop when – Oh, for pity's sake."

Remus winced as Severus pulled his half-hard cock out of his pants and began to fist it angrily.

"It _was_ hard," he muttered under his breath. "Rather painfully, in fact."

"It's all right, Severus. A lot of men our age have difficulty keeping–"

"I do _not_ have any difficulty!" Severus bellowed. "_It was hard! _If you hadn't ruined everything with your whinging about your knee, this never would have–"

"_My_ whinging? What about your shoulder? You're the one who ruined a perfectly good whipping with–"

"My shoulder is a certified medical condition! You, on the other hand, are a prancing queen about that knee, and if you hadn't–"

"I'm a middle-aged werewolf! My knee bloody well hurts sometimes, so you can just stuff – Aaaugh."

He was silenced by the sudden pressure of Severus's newly-hard cock against his lips, probing for entrance. He glared up at Severus and allowed it in, parting his lips and swallowing around the thick cock, feeling his own arousal deepen again at the taste. He slid his mouth down and back up only once, though, before pulling away again and reaching a hand up.

"Help me up," he ordered.

Reluctantly, with his mouth pursed in annoyance, Severus grabbed Remus's hand and helped him up from his knees. Remus pulled off the nipple clamps and tugged at the collar around his throat.

"Here." Severus reached up and unbuckled it, massaging thin fingers over the reddened skin underneath as it came off. "All right?" he asked gruffly, his eyes drifting to the shallow wounds on Remus's back.

Remus peered over his shoulder. "Yes, yes," he said with a wave of his hand. "That part was fine." He turned back to Severus and smiled.

"And the other parts?" Severus frowned at him.

"Are maybe best left in the past. We might be too old for leather sex anymore."

"Hm," said Severus, not looking quite ready to give up the idea. "And this?" he glanced down at his cock, which was still hanging out of his pants.

"Ah." Remus leaned forward and tugged briefly at Severus's earlobe with his teeth before turning and crawling onto the bed. "_That_ I can still take care of," he promised. "So long as I'm horizontal and have a nice, soft mattress underneath me. Come here." He leaned back against the pillows and let his hand drift to his cock, trying not to notice that it too had fallen slightly flaccid during the break in the proceedings. His knee felt much better with the soft springs underneath it, though, so that was something.

Severus hesitated, lifting his chin. "Am I still permitted to give you orders?" he asked.

"As many as you like."

"And… may I request that all activities be conducted without the assistance of my right shoulder?"

Remus inclined his head. "You may."

Severus considered the offer another moment before nodding. "All right, I accept." He began stripping his clothes off. "But does this mean no more leather sex… _ever_?"

"Perhaps we can try again in ten years?" Remus murmured, pulling Severus onto the bed and kissing his neck.

"Ah," Severus breathed, both of them tumbling down onto the bed. "Yes, perhaps."

 

-fin-


End file.
